6326 RAIN
IN SHORT Rain is a Chimera-created Mytharii Cybernetic who currently works with the Venusian Order and Chimera as a physician. She also sells her services as a crafter. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Rain is approximately 6' tall and slender of frame. She has white fur with black spots and a head of dark hair with white bangs. Her tail is approximately 6' long and is fully prehensile, occasionally sprouting forth different forms of medical tools and implements RENOWN / REPUTATION Known for having an obsession with water. She is also known for being a worshipper of Kui, the Blue Magika Goddess. Also a member of Rise Colony Dangerous Sports Association. Has a history of Dark Stone usage, but almost exclusively uses Blue stones now (Infrequently, she will use a White Stone). CURRENT AMBITIONS To grow closer to Kui and learn more about what the Goddess of Blue Magika wants of those who worship her. Nothing would please her more than to become Kui's Emissary. GENERAL RELATIONS The Order: Examiner. Informally known as the "Meow Mix Knight". Good relations. Chimera Pharmaceuticals: Senior Physician. Positive Relations Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral. Rain hasn't really interacted with them enough to form a solid opinion. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good. They do their job and occasionally Rain works with them. Relation to: EarthGOV Good. Without EarthGOV there wouldn't be a colony. Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral. Rain does not know of their existence. Relation to: JunkHounds Good. Their Chieftain has saved Rain's life once, and she visits them on occasion to see her husband. Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good. She may be exiled from the Hel'Cathra, but she still respects the Elders, Beta, and Alpha to the point she refers to them as her own. Mytharii blood runs deep. Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Neutral. Rain hasn't had enough interaction with them to form a solid opinion. Relation to: The Tribunal: Very good. Despite Rain being part of the Venusian Order, she learned Magika at the knee of a Sanctum mage, and holds all of their mages in high regard. Unless a Dark Phage threatens the colony, she's likely to leave them be. Observe, but not threaten. SKILLSET Physician Rain was created by Chimera to be a field medic, and her skills reflect that. Magika and MagiTEK As a talented Blue Phage - trained in the Drevii teachings for Phages - she practices her Magika side by side with her abilities as a physician. She also has the talent at creating MagiTEK Items, though currently does not have access to the Hel'Cathra's crafting tables to do as such. Hacker With her Cyberdeck - and her nanotechnology contained within her own body - Rain has the ability to do advanced hacking jobs. One example of this was her disabling of a landmine attached to Chimera's front exterior entryway, saving the life of EarthGOV's Maintenance Lead. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Little is known about Rain before she came to Rise Colony, not even her. All that Rain remembers is waking up in a tube at an abandoned Chimera facility and wandering her way over to the colony... Category:Player Character